A Cold Night
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: All that she could make out was a dark, hunched over figure that seemed vaguely familiar. But... No, what would he be doing here in the middle of the night? The figure coughed suddenly, and Reyna swung open the door to be met with the pale face of Nico di Angelo. / Nico is sick, so he goes to Reyna for comfort... And warmth.


**Here is the Reynico Sickfic that I promised. :) I honestly really like this pairing but I don't completely ship this... If that makes sense. Oh, yeah, and you could read this as a platonic relationship or romantic. Actually I don't know which one I write it as so that's open to interpretation. Wow, I am really keeping you guys. **

* * *

Reyna was sitting at her desk in New Rome, going over some files and such. She sighed and brushed a stray strand of her dark hair out of her face. Reyna was getting ready to drop from exhaustion. After about thirty minutes, she got up, changed into some warm pajamas, and was about to crawl into bed when there was a faint knocking sound. She strained her ears to figure out if she had been imagining the sound or not, and then there it was again. Huffing in annoyance, Reyna got up from her bed and walked slowly over to the front door and peered through the peep hole.

All that she could make out was a dark, hunched over figure that seemed vaguely familiar. But... No, what would he be doing here in the middle of the night? The figure coughed suddenly, and Reyna swung open the door to be met with the pale face of Nico di Angelo.

"Nico," she said calmly. "What are you doing here?" The boy on the doorstep coughed again and rubbed at his bright red nose with a gloved hand.

"Sorry to bother you," Nico said gruffly. "But I didn't know where else to go... I- _aaaachoo_!" He sneezed and rubbed his nose again.

"Nico, are you... Sick?" He certainly seemed unwell, but it was hard to believe. Nico just nodded miserably. "Well, come in. You really shouldn't be standing out there in the cold for much longer." Reyna gestured to the inside of her little house. "Go lay down on the couch and I'll grab you a blanket." The son of Pluto- no, Hades- complied, dragging himself over to the comfy couch and collapsing onto it with a harsh cough. Reyna looked on in concern before running back to her bedroom and grabbing a heavy blanket and a pillow. She went over to Nico and gently slid the pillow underneath his head, then tucked the blanket in around him.

"Thanks, Reyna." He coughed again, then curled up on his side with a fierce yawn. She knelt down and put her hand on his forehead. Nico shivered immediately at her touch, and she felt feverish heat radiating onto her palm.

"Don't fall asleep just yet, I've got to get some tea and medicine for you." Reyna ordered gently, pulling Nico into a sitting position.

"Okay," Nico croaked, too weak to object. Reyna ran into the kitchen and grabbed a mug of tea, a glass of cold water, and a bottle of NyQuil. She poured the correct dosage of the medicine and handed it to the son of Hades, who swallowed the thick, syrupy stuff. She then handed over the glass of water to wash down the medicine, and finally the mug of tea.

"Just drink some of this, it'll warm you up." Reyna said, sitting down at his feet. Nico nodded and sipped gingerly. "What are your symptoms? I think I'll be able to help you a little bit more if I know."

"Headache, cough, sore throat..." Nico muttered. "Sneezing, and... I think that's it."

"You've got a fever." She told him softly. He nodded weakly.

"I figured as much." The son of Hades sniffled and brought his hand back up to his nose.

"Hold on, I'll go find you some tissues." Reyna stood up. "I should only be gone for a minute or two, but if you need anything, just holler." He smiled weakly as she went upstairs. Reyna quickly located a box of tissues and went back downstairs.

"_Aaaachoo_!" Nico sneezed rather violently, and Reyna set down the box of tissues. "Ugh... Thanks."

"No problem. Are you warm enough?" She asked. Nico shivered, so she sat down and got underneath the blanket with him. The poor guy leaned subconsciously against her without realizing. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful." He replied, only to cough a few minutes later.

"Just go to sleep, then. I'll be right here."

"Reyna-"

"Shut up, you're obviously exhausted. Just rest for a while, okay?" Nico didn't answer, but instead rested his head on Reyna's shoulder and let out a sleepy little sigh. In just a few short minutes, his breathing evened out and Reyna knew that he had fallen asleep.

Outside, snow had begun to fall. Nico shivered against Reyna in his sleep, and she had to admit it was cold tonight, both inside and outside. She wrapped her arms around the dark haired boy, pulling him closer to her chest.

_Just to keep him warm._ She reminded herself. _Just to keep him warm._ Nico gave a quiet little cough as he slept, curled up against the praetor, and she bent down and kissed his feverish forehead.

* * *

"Morning," a hoarse voice said, jolting Reyna out of her sleep. With a start, she realized that she'd fallen asleep curled up next to Nico.

"Hey, Nico." She replied casually. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," he yawned. "Surprisingly, I didn't really have any dreams."

"I'm guessing that's a good thing." Reyna put her hand up to his forehead. "Well, your fever went down a few degrees. How do you feel?"

"My throat still hurts, but I feel so much better than last night." He remarked. "Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"I came to your house in the middle of the night feeling sick, and you just let me come in and sleep on your couch." Nico reminded her. "I just thought I should thank you."

"You do not need to thank me." Reyna replied. "It's not like I was going to leave you out in the cold."

"Still... That was nice of you."

"Hey, it was no big deal. Seriously." She tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear. "I'm always here if you ever need anything. Don't forget that."

"Thanks." Nico coughed. "Do you mind if I stay here for another night maybe?"

"You can stay here as long as you need to." Reyna replied firmly. "I'll just be upstairs finishing up some work. If you need anything, just holler."

* * *

**Sooooo... Important question for you all:**

**I procrastinated on the Solangelo (PLATONIC) fic and wrote a one-shot about Percy being sick and mother/son bonding time. Here is the question I have...**

**Should I...**

**1) stop procrastinating and just do the Solangelo**

**2) post the Sally/Percy Sickfic **

**3) do something completely different (If you do choose this option, tell me what exactly you want me to write) **

**Leave a review and tell me your preferences. :)**


End file.
